Adventures in Hogwarts:The real insanity!
by Queenofthebloodmoon
Summary: The new student, Noen, has brought a prank streak with her. Whats going to happen? What does the Imperial March theme and Sparta have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

**The insanity begins!**

* * *

"**Welcome back to Hogwarts students." Professor McGonagall said, silencing the other students. She turned to the side to enlist the new students and started to list names.**

**Harry and Ron were looking in the new crowed for somebody that would obviously go to Gryffindor. They spotted a few people, when Fred and George came up. "Harry, see at the end of the group, the girl leaning on the table?" They all turned to the end of the group of new students. **

**There was a girl that obviously wasn't listening. She was about 5'4" with long black hair that had large white streaks in it. She was nodding her head as if she was listening to music.**

"**She's from America." Ron let out a cry as Hermonie popped up behind him. "Don't scare me like that!" He wined. Rolling her eyes she continued. "She self taught herself to learn magic. She might even be bumped up into our classes." **

**

* * *

**

**About half an hour later, the girl was the last one left. McGonagall called the name, "Noen Meteora." And she came up as she tried to hide the now slightly obvious headphones. She walked up to the stage and smiled at McGonagall before sitting on the stool.**

"**Hmmm… Strange, you're not from around here, are you? No, there are two houses you could go in… I see you brought a streak of fun with you… GRYFFINDOR!" The hat announced. People started to cheer like they did with the others, and she went to the back of the table and sat.**

"**Now, let the feast begin, for this year, I sense, will be a very fun year." Dumbledore said, and everyone missed the mischievous grin spread on Noen's face. "It will be a fun year indeed." "Planning something are we?" She turned to see Fred and George in her face. "It's what I do, why?"**

"**Welcome to Gryffindor!" Hermonie said after catching up to the twins. "I'm Hermonie, this is Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and-." "Draco Malfoy, at your service!" Draco said pushing Hermonie out of the way. "Move it mudblood." **

"**Draco, you cant just shoves her like that!" "She's less than me, that filthy mudblood-." "I don't get it."**

**They all looked at Noen. "I don't get why you would judge her based on her family." Draco stared shocked. "Look at her based on **_**her**_**, not money, looks, or family. It doesn't matter if she has pureblood or not. She's lucky to even have parents that love her for her. I've heard different about your father, **_**Malfoy**_**. It's all just in the name." **

**She got up to leave and swiftly walked pat the group. She paused and turned. "This year will be lots of fun, I'll make sure of it!" And with that she left.**

* * *

So it begins! What does Noen mean by what she said? Read the next chapter to find out!

Pronunciations:

Noen (NO EEN)

Meteora (MEAT E OR UH)

Push the pretty blue button for results!


	2. Bamph!

Next chapter!

* * *

**Noen had been at the school for a week now and had mastered apparating. The teachers were proud of her, except for one fact…**

**

* * *

Ron was waiting for Harry to catch-up when Noen said something. Harry's eyes lit up and He disappeared. He apparated next to Ron, and Noen smirked before doing the same thing.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"**Bamph!"**

**Ron let out a scream as she suddenly appeared behind him. He fell to the ground and a few other students stared at them. Harry looked at her, "Did you really have to yell 'Bamph' when you apparated?" "Yes, yes I did…"**

* * *

Liky?

PRESS REVIEW FOR KISSES FROM DRACO!


	3. Mission Impossible

Another chapter!

* * *

**It was silent. The halls were empty. A soft humming sound rung out and Draco slowly stood up. Then he saw it.**

**

* * *

The new Gryffindor was carefully slipping along the walls and he saw Potter trying to follow her. He went to tap on her shoulder, and she jumped and turned, pulling out her wand.**

"**HARRY! Don't scare me like that!" She yelled. He rolled his eyes and ignored her. "Why are you humming the 'Mission Impossible Theme' while walking in the halls?" "'Cause I can…"**

**He sighed and the Weasel boy ran up to them. Panting he jumped when she waved her wand at him, making a strange 'whooshing' sound. Potter looked at her confused. "How did you charm your wand to make light saber sound effects?"**

**She smirked, and turned, "That's a secret, young grasshopper." The passed me, and left me wondering what a Light saber was…**

* * *

Wanted to do one with Draco's point of view…

REVIEW!


	4. Get a life!

This ones a little special!

* * *

**Voldemort was attacking again. This time the Death Eaters had struck Hogsmeade. **

**Harry and the upper Faculty were trying to hold them off when McGonagall told Harry to find a different way around.**

**Harry looked at Noen and nodded as she turned to Ron, pointed at the Dark mark and shouted "To the Bat Mobile Robin!"**

** Ron looked at her as if she was insane and Harry sighed. " Come on! We've got to get around!" "Who died and left you in charge?" She yelled back. Harry glared at her. "…Right! Sorry!"**

**They finally got around and looked for Voldemort. "Harry!" "Yea?" **

**"Are your Voldie senses tingling?" It got silent. Harry stared at Noen and Ron shrugged. "You do seem to know where he is all the time…" "Ron." "Yes?" "Shut up."**

**

* * *

After a few minuets of searching, we couldn't find him and we moved to another area.**

**Noen spotted the Dark Mark again and moved closer to where it was hovering over. **

**"Thunder, Thunder, Thunder, THUNDERCATS, HO!"**

** And she started to run past Harry. Ron, by now was slowly dieing of laughter and Hermonie finally caught up.**

"**Hey! Look! Its Voldemort!" Voldemort turned towards the kids and raised an eyebrow (?) at the waving girl. **

**Noen took a breath and looked up. "We finally foun- OOOOOHHHHHH…Your fugly…" She said. Harry face palmed and the group all pulled out their wands, Noen's still making light saber noises.**

"**Ah, Harry! How nice it is to see you again! Step closer so I can kill you!" "Dude, get a life." Noen said as she and Harry jumped to the side. Voldemort kept the spell coming as Harry moved to block him.**

"**Hey Voldemort!" Harry looked at Noen, who was smiling. Voldemort paused in his attack and some Death Eaters and a few of the Teachers caught up. **

**Sirius was watching carefully as Voldemort slowly turned to see the source of the voice.**

"**Yes, little girl." "First off, I'm not little. Second, Remember when you needed your pink flowery teddy bear to comfort you when you had that bad, bad nightmare about Harry?" It got silent and Harry quickly face palmed. **

**Sirius started to laugh and Voldemort growled. "Where do you come up with such a ridiculous idea?" **

**Noen Shrugged, "What can I say? I'm From California, America!" Harry then realized what she was doing. He whispered the spell and before Voldemort could stop him, nailed him in the side.**

**Voldemort Retreated and Noen yelled, "You got Served!" A few of the others around her fell over laughing and the rest smiled.**

* * *

I had to do it! It was so tempting!

REVIEW!


End file.
